Unbelievable
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: Something happens to Mimiko, what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Blood Brother, it belongs to Kōhei Azano. I don't make any profit from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Blood Brothers – Unbelievable<strong>

AU: Something happens to Mimiko, what are they going to do?

**Chapter 1**

Jiro couldn't believe this was happening, it was meant to be just a normal mission in the special zone. Only they hadn't been told a couple of things:

Their objective was a vampire that was causing trouble in the near the hospital.

The only problem was the suppression team. They to had appeared but they were taking care of another problem that had been happening in the basement of the arcade building. In the amount of chaos, he had been separated from Kotaro and Mimiko.

He worry had gotten the better of him, he forgot about finding Mimiko when he had found Kotaro, letting the vampire get away. It wasn't until later that he had rememered about her.

Now here he was in the meeting room with Sei, Cain, Jinnai, Zelman and Kotaro.

"Because of your stupidity, Miss Mimiko is now in the hospital being treated" Cain stated angrily.

"My fault! If the suppression team was there it would never would have happened" Jiro yelled back his temper getting the better of him.

"They had been sent on another job, if it wasn't for them. Miss Mimiko might not have survived. In doing a rescue mission they had to let the vampires they were after, escape. Just what were you thinking, taking the sage with you?" Cain countered.

"ENOUGH!" Sei ordered having enough of the two adults bickering.

"Please forgive me Lord Dragon" Cain said while glaring at Jiro who remained silent.

"By the way what is Mimiko's condition?" Zelman asked not caring what was happening in the room.

"When she was brought in, she had suffered a couple of broken and cracked ribs, two had punched her lung. There was something odd in her blood stream that is being looked into" Cain answered before turning to Jinnai. "Do they know what it is yet?"

"No... I'm expecting an result in an hour or so, but it did leave two unexpected results." Jinnai answered looking at everyone. "For one, she can leave the hospital now."

"What? That's impossible!" Jiro said looking shocked. "She is human, there is no way she can possibly heal in such a small amount of time!"

"I have to agree, but I believe there is more to this than your letting on" Sei stated before Jiro could say anymore.

"You would be correct Lord Dragon. The injuries that she received have all but gone. We believe that what ever is in her blood healed her. But it also left behind the second unexpected result" Jinnai answered before pressing the buzzer. "Please send Rinsuke in."

"Yes sir" and with that Rinsuke entered. But that wasn't what caused the room to gasp in shock, In his arms was...

* * *

><p>Review, I need to know what you think about this before I continue on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Blood Brothers – Unbelievable**

Something happens to Mimiko, what are they going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

To say that the result of Rinsuke entering was a shock, especially with what he was carrying. In his arms was a small dark blue bundle. That bundle was...a baby.

"What the the fuck is this?" Jiro all but yelled as he glared at Rinsuke as though it was all his fault.

"This? I think you mean 'she' and this is your fault Jiro. Miss Mimiko is absolutely ADORABLE" Rinsuke said ignoring the glare he was getting by looking at the sleeping babe.

"Just how is it my FAULT?" Jiro countered missing the glares he was receiving. "We were separated. If she had stayed with Kotaro this never would have happened." Jiro continued his voice raising.

"It was your job to watch out for both of them, not just Kotaro. Or do you not remember the order I gave you" Jinnai said ignoring the vampires rant.

"My job is to ensure that Kotaro safety comes first before any one else" Jiro yelled back.

"So you did forget about her again, that's so predictable of you" Zelman said gaining a glare from Jiro.

"I..."

"Enough" Sei said angrily not looking at him but at Rinsuke. "Your yelling woke her up." it was then that Jiro noticed the small whimpers coming from the bundle, no Mimiko.

"Give her to me" Jiro said walking over to them stiffly. Though it only caused Mimiko's whimpers go up a pitch, turning into full blown crying. Jiro stopped, feeling confused and sadness wash over him. This had never happened when Kotaro was crying as a baby.

"Jiro, you brute Mimi-chan has had such an ordeal" Rinsuke said rocking her.

"There is too much tension in the air, no thanks to you" Cain taunted as the cries slowly began to wither. "Well, what of your report."

"Now hang on one minute-" Jiro tried cutting in

"Report" Cain stated ignoring him as he looked at the young infant who was slowly calming down. "She can't be more than three-weeks old, has she been fed?"

"You be about right Cain. She is three and a half weeks old, at least that's from her records. She was fed a few minutes ago before we left the hospital" Rinsuke said just as Jinnai re-entered the room.

"Just got the results, though they haven't completely finished yet. She won't thankfully be this age for long. She'll age a year, weekly until she is back to her original state. They're still examining the blood, hopefully it will give us an idea to who had created such a drug and to ensure that its not used on anyone else." Jinnai explained noticing that Kotaro was asking Rinsuke why babies were so small and why Jiro was upset. "So... who'll be taking care of Mimiko?"

* * *

><p>So viewers, what do you think? Name who ever you want to look after Mimiko, because different people will be looking after her and a few (a lot) of surprises are in store.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Blood Brothers – Unbelievable**

Something happens to Mimiko, what are they going to do?

**Chapter 3**

_"So... who'll be taking care of Mimiko?"_

Zelman was grinning slightly as he looked around the room, as everyone was talking. This was certainly interesting. The compromiser certainly ended up in odd circumstances, especially since she met the silver blade. But she was human and accidents tended to happen. But this one took the cake, with the cherry on top, and it was amusing to see Jiro getting riled up. Mimiko was a very interesting woman and beautiful, and he had seen a lot of beautiful woman in his eight hundred years. Plus she was intelligent and unique. Perhaps he should turn up the heat, as he eyed the small bundle.

"I will, we both owe each other that much" Zelman said as he remembered her helping her in a couple of cases he had within his coven.

"You will only use her as toy, or for your own gain?" Jiro said, this wasn't good. None of them other Shugo, himself and Kotaro should look after Mimiko. Well him mostly between him and his brother. Kotaro maybe the reincarnation of the sage, but he was ten years old and he wasn't ready for this type of thing. Besides he had raised Kotaro, shouldn't be too hard to raise Mimiko.

"Doubtful in the circumstances. I'll make you a list of things you'll need and you can ask me for advice. Since I doubt you have been any where near babies, especially girls" Cain agreed.

_'What...?!'_ Jiro thought. Surely he heard wrong. Zelman and Cain working together. Prosperous. It would never work. _Keep calm, keep calm. Shogo say something, anything please. To stop this._

'Good. Send the list once were done here." Zelman said smirking.

"A good idea. How about we take it in turns at each of the three main houses, or remain at one of the main houses?" Jinnai Shogo asked since she was now asleep.

_'No Shogo. You were meant to say no. _Jiro thought tightening his fists.

"Each of the houses would be better, that way she'll get used to her surroundings and the people around her" Sei spoke calmly as Rinsuke walked over to Zelman, and gently placed the bundle in arms.

"Indeed, perhaps train her too. I know she has been at the shooting range quiet a lot and learning hand to hand combat. Only the basics she knew so far, a fast learner" Zhang, the pile killer, spoke.

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one who noticed that. I believe she goes there to relax from what the captains says, she's a good shot" Jinnai continued not noticing Jiro's trembling shoulders.

"Stressed properly caused by the silver blade. No doubt, Though I must ask..." Zelman spoke as he looked down at the sleeping babe.

"Why a blue blanket? The hospital staff told me they tried to put her in pink. But she kept screaming at the sight of the colour and wouldn't let it be anywhere near her" Rinsuke answered cheerfully. "I still remember her friend Hibari trying to get her to try a pink shirt on in the stores once. She wouldn't have it then either."

"She doesn't like pink, its why there is nothing pink at home" Kotaro spoke quietly as he look at his Imoto **(little sister)**. Mimiko was like the sister he never had and he would always call her Mimi or Ano/onee-san/onee-chan **(big sister)**. Now he had the chance too be Onii-san/Aniki **(big brother)** for a change.

"Hmm, good to know. Better everyone knows now then down the line and make that mistake."Zelman spoke slowly standing up as he carefully held Mimi-chan close to his chest as he made his way to the exit.. "If this it for the meeting..."

"HOLD IT!" Jiro yelled, no longer could he remain silent about this. "ONLY I SHOULD LOOK AFTER MIMIKO! I WON'T LET HER USE HER FOR YOUR OWN GAIN!"

"Be quiet you fool. Before you wake her up!" surprisingly it wasn't Cain or Sei who spoke but Shogo. But Jiro ignored him and the glares he was receiving, or the early stages of crying coming from Zelman's arms. "In case you haven't realised, this is your-"

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T ALREADY KNOW THAT! SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU OR VAMPIRES. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR A HUMAN TO BE NEAR US ESPECIALLY SINCE THE KOWLOON AND CASSANDRA ARE AROUND. I WARNED HER AND THIS IS THE RESULT. BECAUSE OF HER MISTAKE! SHE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND ONLY I SHOULD DO IT! NO TRAINING, SHE SHOULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!" steam was literary coming out of his ears at his point.

"Jiro, enough. Control your temper" Sei spoke calmly yet full of authority as the room became tense as his power began to spike.

"I'm sorry Sei but I can't-"

"You can. Go home and rest Jiro, we'll talk about this later. Kotaro want to sleep over tonight?" Sei continued leaving no room for argument which Kotaro instantly agreed to.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Jiro turned on his heel and stormed out if the meeting room.

"Insolent immature brat" Cain muttered angrily to himself but everyone heard him never the less whilst clicking his fingers.

"Warlock, remind me that I owe you one" Zelman said seeing that Mimiko was a sleep as he watched the magical barrier disappear that Cain had placed around her so she wouldn't wake up further as she was rocked to sleep once again.

"Don't worry I will" Cain growled quietly as they watched the descendant of Azura's bloodline disappear in the shadows.

"Warlock, I'm going to need that list" Zelman spoke as he left.


End file.
